


Dogmeat

by twostartownes



Category: Fallout 3
Genre: Cute, Dogs, Gen, cute girl and cute dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 15:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13814379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twostartownes/pseuds/twostartownes
Summary: peytlavellan: "Let's have a happy one if you're getting sad ones! Your Wanderer just having a fun day with dogmeat? Teaching him tricks? Playing fetch with people's things and them getting frustrated?"





	Dogmeat

**Author's Note:**

> just a little fic I wrote cus i was asking for writing ideas on tumblr. decided to post it cus it ended up longer than i expected.

“Dogmeat! Come here, boy!” Cyder called out.

Right away, she could see his grey silhouette bounding towards her. His tongue was sticking out the side of his face, flopping in the wind. The dog nearly knocked the petite girl over as he jumped on her, letting out a loud happy bark. Cyder giggled and ruffled Dogmeat’s fur.

 “Who’s a good boy? Who’s a good boy?!”

 Cyder’s voice went all high-pitched and child like, even more so than usual. Dogmeat bounced excitedly in front of her, shaking his tail and wiggling it around. Cyder was smiling from ears to ears. Who knew how much joy a dog could bring to a girl?

Dogmeat ran off suddenly, towards where Townes was taking a nap under a tree. The dog circled around his sleeping owner for a while, sniffing here and there. Cyder was almost worried he didn’t want to play with her anymore before she saw the grey furball bounding back to her again. This time, Dogmeat was holding something in his mouth. Something shiny. As he got closer, Cyder could tell it was Townes’ switchblade. One of his many blades that he never let anyone touch.

Dogmeat dropped the blade at Cyder’s feet and started wiggling his tail at her with his butt in the air: an invitation to play. The girl looked at it hesitantly. She knew she shouldn’t play around with Townes’ precious knife collection but it was hard to resist the adorable look on Dogmeat’s face. And afterall, it’s not like _she_ went rummaging in his stuff. It was hardly any of her fault.

 “Okay, just this once. But Townes is gonna be pretty pissed if he finds out.”

 Dogmeat stared at her in response. He didn’t seem to care.

 Cyder picked up the knife by the handle, carefully making sure that the blade was securely folded before throwing it towards a patch of grass nearby. Dogmeat went chasing after it and quickly brought it back proudly, awaiting a scratch behind the ears as reward. Cyder threw the blade around a couple more times and each time Dogmeat fetched it rather swiftly. Cyder decided it was time to give the dog a challenge and threw the blade with all her strength towards a dilapidated car in the distance. This time, Dogmeat raced towards the object at full speed. There was a loud clunk as the blade disappeared behind the car and hit the hard concrete. Dogmeat quickly followed it, vanishing behind the car as well.

 Cyder gasped as she guiltily glanced towards Townes. Her eyes widened when she saw that he was now awake and looking around. The girl pressed her fingers against her mouth nervously. She knew it was a bad idea to play with his stuff, yet she still did it. She just hoped she hadn’t broken the switchblade when she threw it towards the road. But she figured she probably did, knowing her luck. Subconsciously, she started chewing on the nail of her index finger.

 Townes must have noticed Cyder’s nervous look because he started walking towards her. Cyder quickly looked at where she threw the blade. Dogmeat was still nowhere to be found.

 “Where’s Dogmeat?” Townes asked as he was approaching her.

 “Uh… D-Dogmeat?” Cyder stuttered.

 Townes gave her a suspicious look.

 “D-Dogmeat?! Come here, boy!” Cyder called out desperately.

 There was a second of unbearable silence, before Dogmeat’s silhouette emerged and started running back with the stolen switchblade in his mouth. Townes gave Cyder a glance but she seemed to be too preoccupied with chewing on her nails to make any eye contact with him. Dogmeat leaped towards the two vault dwellers happily and dropped the blade at their feet. Townes picked it up, quickly wiped it on his shirt and examined it closely for scratches.

 “I thought I told you not to touch my stuff.” Townes said.

 He didn’t sound angry but that didn’t reassure Cyder much. Townes would never sound angry unless you’ve really done something unimaginably horrible. Cyder kept her head down as she blurted out an apology. She thought maybe she would explain what really happened but she couldn’t find her words suddenly. She didn’t really want to rat Dogmeat out either. Not that Townes would get angry at his dog, but because she just didn’t have the heart.

 Dogmeat came to her rescue, however. The hound sat between the girl and his owner and started giving him puppy dog eyes. Townes cracked a smile and pet Dogmeat’s head.

 “What is it, boy? You got a new best friend now?” Townes joked.

 Dogmeat jumped on the man to give him some sloppy doggie kisses in response which made him laugh and helped Cyder calm down. She watched as the dog licked his owner’s face affectionately before coming back to circle around her legs and sniff her hand.

 “He really likes you,” Townes said with a smile.

 Cyder nodded as she gave Dogmeat’s fur another rub.

 “You’re not mad at me, right?” Cyder asked, a little embarrassed about how anxious she always gets.

 “No, of course not. Sorry if I scared you.”

 “No worries.”


End file.
